Kiyomi Takada
Kiyomi Takada (高田 清美, Takada Kiyomi) is Light Yagami's former college classmate and girlfriend. She later becomes Kira's spokeswoman on the NHN TV station. Appearance Takada is considered to be a very attractive woman. She has short black hair and dark gray eyes and tends to wear red lipstick. She normally dresses in formal clothing and usually wears bare shouldered blouses with skirts or long pants. She is sometimes seen wearing a jacket. Character Takada is an intelligent and graceful young woman. As a student at To-Oh University, she gains a reputation as "Miss To-Oh" ("Miss Todai" in the Japanese version), and "Refined Takada" ("Seiso Takada" in the Japanese version, which means something similar to "plays hard to get"). She is also seen as a very prideful person who loves to be the center of most or all attention. Believing in Kira's ideals, Kiyomi becomes Kira's spokeswoman for News 6 on the station NHN. Her beauty and poise make her very popular with viewers, who treat her as if she were a goddess. Kiyomi, rather proud of herself, believes that Misa is undeserving of Light, which leads to a sort of rivalry between the two women. Plot Kiyomi had once dated Light Yagami in college, and Light decides to use this fact to his advantage after Mikami (unaware of this connection) chooses her as a spokeswoman to replace Demegawa. Mikami makes this choice as he believes her to be intellectual and civilized, and able to send out Kira's words accurately in a calm and straightforward manner. Light strikes up a relationship with her again, using her as a middle-woman between himself and Mikami. Light reveals to her that he is Kira, and tells her that they will one day rule together in a perfect world, with her as his queen. Kiyomi tells Light that he is the only man she has ever respected, and that he is Kira only enthralls her more. Kiyomi is eventually kidnapped by Mello after Matt creates a diversion with a smoke bomb. Her bodyguards shoot Matt to death while Mello puts her in the back of a truck and forces her to take her clothes off to get rid of a tracking device. He allows her to cover herself with a blanket, which proves to be his undoing as she had a piece of the Death Note hidden in her bra. After killing Mello with the piece of the Death Note, she calls Light using Mello's phone. Light asks her if she had done what he told her to and she says yes. When Light tell her what to do, she replies that she can do it, and calls Mikami to tell him to give her names to write into the Death Note. Mikami, realizing she is in a threatening situation, goes to the bank where he had hidden the Death Note, and writes her name down. But right before Mikami wrote down her name, Takada's name is written into the torn piece of Death Note by Light, which was hidden in his watch. Kiyomi is forced to commit suicide by lighting a fire (presumably using the fuel in Mello's motorcycle and equipment), burning herself, Mello's body, her belongings, and everything around her. When Halle Linder, Shuichi Aizawa, Hideki Ide and Light came, Takada was already burnt to death and the building Mello's truck was in was burning with fire. In other media ''Death Note: The Last Name In the film, her role is combined with that of Kyosuke Higuchi as the third Kira, and she kills those who stand in her way of a promotion. Also, she never sees Light because she is blindfolded. Otherwise, her fate is more or less the same, with Light killing her after her declaration of devotion although the declaration is to Kira and not Light since she never knows Light was Kira. Takada dies while blindfolded and bound in the custody of the team. In addition, despite having short hair in the Death Note anime and manga, Takada's hair is fairly long in the films. Quotes *"The year 2009 was when the whole world saw great changes. I hope the next year will be a much better year for everyone in the world. Have a happy new year. Good night."'' (Convinced) de:Kiyomi Takada es:Kiyomi Takada fi:Kiyomi Takada Category:Humans Category:Kira Category:Controlled by a Death Note Category:Humans with Shinigami Eyes Category:Manga characters Category:Anime characters Category:Live action film characters Category:Video game characters Category:Human Death Note users